brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Ghost Story
Ghost Story is the 2nd episode in the fifth season, and the 46th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Official Description When Morro gives chase to the Bounty and steals Wu's staff, Wu shares the story of Morro: the boy who wanted to be the Green Ninja - and the Ninja discover Wu's staff contained 3 symbols that lead to the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master which holds a mysterious relic that could alter the course of Ninjago. '' Plot As Morro catches up to the ''Destiny's Bounty 2.0 on his Elemental Dragon, Wu orders the Ninja to prepare for battle. The Ninja equipped themselves with weapons, since they lost their powers earlier that day. Jay mounts one of the cannons to fend him off, but the ghost eventually boards the ship. Morro then summoned twin ghost blades, and Cole and armed themselves with swords and hold him off while Zane and Kai take Wu below deck to make an imprint of the staff's secret message, leaving Nya, Cole, and Jay attempt to stop the possessed Green Ninja. Morro, however, cripples the autopilot and confronts Kai while the others attempt to stabilize the ship again. Kai is almost thrown out of the Bounty, but Wu tosses his staff away as a distraction and Morro summons his Elemental Dragon to retrieve it. The ''Bounty ''eventually crashes in the Forest of Tranquility, though the Bounty remains intact. After looking over the symbols, Zane sends the Falcon to fetch Misako for her to translate them. That night, Wu tells the Ninja of how he met Morro when the child was looking through the Monastery's trash cans in search of food. With Garmadon having left to train under Master Chen, Wu took pity on him and trained him in the ways of the Ninja. He soon discovered that Morro was a descendant of the Elemental Master of Wind and believed him to be the Green Ninja. This ended up being his greatest regret as the thought of the power that came with the title made Morro incredible arrogant and he flew into a fit of rage when the Golden Weapons did not react as they did when they eventually revealed Lloyd. He then left to find the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master to prove he's worthy of being the Green Ninja, but never came back. Wu, while sad he was sent to the Cursed Realm, tells the Ninja and Nya that they must stop Morro in order to free Lloyd and get their Elemental powers back. Meanwhile, Morro lands at a Biker Tavern and after having a drink, disrupts several bikers' pool game to learn of the staff's secret message. He is soon surrounded by several bikers, but he uses the Allied Armor of Azure to summon Wrayth and the two defeat the bikers with ease. Morro sets off to the Library of Domu while Wrayth creates the Chain Cycle to hunt down the Ninja. That night, Kai dreams of him promising to look after Lloyd, only for the Green Ninja to be eaten by a Fangfish. He is awoken by a walliper to find that Misako has arrived and discovered that the first symbol means Airjitzu, a martial art created by Sensei Yang. Zane, however, reveals that the Airjitzu scrolls that are housed in Domu have recently been stolen by Ronin, though the Ninja realize that since Morro is unaware of that, they have a headstart. The Ninja mount on the wallipers to head to Ronin's home town of Stiix while Misako and Wu order Nya back with them to Steep Wisdom. Kai volunteers to lead the Ninja to Stiix. In Domu, Morro discovers the scroll is gone and asks a monk where it is. He begins to tell him about Sensei Yang, but after being intimidated by Morro, he reveals that Ronin took it, in which Morro sets off. In the middle of the desert, Kai is leading the team towards the sun, though Zane reveals to them that they are heading west, and Stiix is in the Eastern Coast: ergo, they should be moving away from the sun. Jay is stunned he's telling them now, though the Nindroid admits he wanted to let Kai lead. Cole berates Kai for going by gut instinct while Jay realizes the team looks to Kai whenever Lloyd is MIA when they should really follow Zane since he's a walking computer: Cole agrees since he's the more logical choice. Kai refuses to listen but is forced to follow because of his walliper. They soon find train tracks leading to Stiix and follow them. Back at Steep Wisdom, Nya sadly contemplates not being able to join the Ninja while Misako pushes Wu to tell her something. He says she's not ready to know though Misako points out how long he waited to tell the Ninja about Morro and tells Nya they didn't hold her back to fix the shop. Nya is surprised and asks why she was: Wu states there's something he never revealed about her parents though Nya stops him and reveals that Kai told her what Chen told him, which caused them to look into it and confirm their father was the previous Master of Fire which she isn't surprised by. Misako then points out that their mother was the previous Master of Water, which she is surprised by. Wu then says that since Kai took on the traits of their father to become the Fire Ninja, Nya must follow in their mother's footsteps and train to become the Water Ninja: upon hearing this, she drops the jar she's holding and faints causing Misako to realize she really wasn't ready to know. By nightfall, the Ninja find a train station to take a break. They are soon ambushed by Wrayth, who attacks them on the Chain Cycle. Wrayth turns Cole's walliper into a Ghost and the Ninja set the wallipers free. After a long battle which causes Wrayth's chain blade to get stuck in a support to a nearby water tower, a train to Stiix hits Wrayth, but since he is a ghost, he passes right through. However, the water from the water tower falls on Wrayth and he explodes into green goo. The Ninja soon discover that water is the ghosts' weakness and the episode ends with the Ninja chasing a train to Stiix and telling them to slow down so they can get on. Cast *Bartender - Brent Miller *Biker #1 - Kirby Morrow *Biker #2 - Paul Dobson *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Librarian - Michael Adamthwaite *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Morro - Andrew Francis *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Security #1 - Brent Miller *Security #2 - Vincent Tong *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Wrayth - Michael Adamthwaite *Zane - Brent Miller Notes *Ronin can be spotted at the biker tavern and leaves upon seeing Morro, who he probably confused for Lloyd. *The episode's title is a reference to Sensei telling the Ninja about the origins of Morro. *The auto pilot that Nya activates is a reference to the movie "Airplane!." *Kai and Nya's Father is confirmed to have been the previous Master of Fire while their mother is revealed to have been the Master of Water. Wu and Misako also reveal that Nya is the next Master of Water, having inherited their mother's powers. *The prophecy of the Green Ninja can be seen hanging in Zane's quarters. *Morro shoots green lightning. Possibly, he takes control of Lloyd's other Elemental abilities when possessed. *Kai states he would be the first to learn Airjitzu if he followed the sun to Stiix: Ironically three episodes later, he was the first to learn and master Airjitzu. *Cole's walliper getting turned into a ghost foreshadows Cole himself turning into a ghost two episodes later. Errors *When Wu enters Zane's quarters, he is wearing his old clothes. *At one point during Wu telling his story, Nya is wearing her shoulder pads, but lacks them in the rest of the scene. *When Morro was presented with the Golden Weapons to see if he was the Green Ninja, the Sword of Fire is replaced with a golden katana. *In Wu's flashback, when Morro is first training with him, he grunts and sounds like a child, but when he talks, he sounds like when he possessed the Night Watchman. *The monks in Domu didn't notice that Lloyd looks different; his blond hair turned black, his skin has a green tint, and his aggressive behavior. Gallery MoS46Above.png MoS46Armor.png MoS46Attack3.png MoS46Bike.png MoS46Bloosh.png MoS46Breakfast.png MoS46Campfire.png MoS46Clues.png MoS46Dareth.png MoS46Desert1.png MoS46Desert2.png MoS46Diner.png MoS46Domu2.png MoS46Diner2.png MoS46Domu3.png MoS46Dragon.png MoS46Dragon3.png MoS46EmptyStation.png MoS46Engines.png MoS46Falcon.png MoS46Fans.png MoS46Fly.png MoS46Forest.png MoS46FlyingBike.png MoS46Friends.png MoS46GhostW.png MoS46GreenSuit.png MoS46Grundle.png MoS46JayReady.png MoS46Kite.png MoS46Land.png MoS46Leaning.png MoS46MisakoWu.png MoS46Mon.png MoS46Monastery.png MoS46MorroDragon.png MoS46MorroFound.png MoS46MorroYong.png MoS46Nope.png MoS46Okay.png MoS46PullUp.png MoS46Ready.png MoS46Rider.png MoS46Ronin.png MoS46Run.png MoS46Scroll.png MoS46Selfie.png MoS46Shock.png MoS46Shuriken.png MoS46SneakyRonin.png MoS46Staff.png MoS46Station3.png MoS46Steep.png MoS46Swords.png MoS46ToStiix.png MoS46Town.png MoS46Training.png MoS46Upset.png MoS46Wrayth.png MoS46Wrayth1.png MoS46Wrayth2.png MoS46Wrayth3.png MoS46Wreck.png MoS46WuError.png MoS46Zane.png Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Possession episodes